why oh why did you leave me
by paramore my heart
Summary: How did hatter react after Alice left after the battle? Will he ever be happy again? Will he ever see his Alice again? Will Alice remember him? Will Alice stay in wonder forever or not?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: If anyone knows where I can find the original script of Alice in wonderland 2010 please email me.

I don't own Alice in wonderland or any of the characters.

Summary: How did hatter react after Alice left after the battle? Will he ever be happy again? Will he ever see his Alice again? Will Alice remember him? Will Alice stay in wonder forever or not?

She left me.

That's all I can think of now. I still have nightmare of when she leaves and I can never forget them.

_I came up behind her_

" _you could stay" I said with a small smile. I saw her stiffen and then turn. And then I was meet with the ocean blue eyes which belonged to the most wonderful and beautiful young woman Alice._

" _what a fantastic wonderful idea… but" my smile faded I should have known that there was a but, there is always a but. " I can't" I don't know why I had hoped that she would stay, what was I thinking she has a family and friends in the upper world._

" _I'll be back before you know it" she tried cheering the mood up but I didn't work because I know if she came back then she won't remember me. " you won't remember me" _

"_how can I ever forget you" how can she say that when she forgot me the first time. _

_I watched as she drank the blood right in front of me._

" _hatter" she said_

"_hmm" coming out of my thoughts_

" _why is a raven like I writing desk?" she asked I had to smile at that, I came closer to her and whispered into here ear_

" _I don't a clue" she giggled at that and with that she disappeared into smoke. I stood there for what seemed like hours and then it sank in she was gone, gone from my life possibly forever and with that I broke down I couldn't take it I sank to my knees and cried my heart out._

I still cry at night for Alice, ever since she left apart of me went with her. I don't make hats because they remind me of her, I hardly go to tea parties any more. All I do now is just stay in my room and hardly come out.

_Please Alice come back to me please, I can't live without you, you are my life andi love you_

I have always loved Alice, I loved everything about her, from her beautiful blue eyes (that I can stare into for hours on end) to her little toes.

A/N: I will update soon but not until I get some reviews

So please review

xx


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thank you for all your reviews. I don't own Alice in wonderland or any of the characters. This chapter has some of Alice's point of view.

* * *

Hatter point of view

It's been 4 years.

4 long miserable years since my dear heart Alice left me to go to the other world.

_I'll be back before you know it_

She promised me she will be back but as time has gone by I'm coming to ther conclusion that she has forgotten me and moved on to have a loving husband and a big family.

Thinking just about Alice with another man sends a sharp pain through my heart. I want to be the loving husband and have a big family with her and a happy ever after that she deserves, but I can't.

All I wish for now is that I had begged her to stay with me but I had to be the gentlemen didn't I.

In these past 4 years I haven't seen anyone except Mally and Thackery they come to speak to sometimes but never get a word out of me. They've stop coming as well now.

So here I am sitting alone crying, in my house doing nothing because everything I do reminds me of Alice.

_Come on hatter you can't keep this up you need to get out and go and some people._

_Alice won't want you to sit around all day mopping, no she would want you to go out and see you friends, _yeah that's if I have any left, _come on do it for Alice go and see Mally and Thackery you know you want to._

Yeah that's right I want to go and see my friends.

* * *

Once I called Mally and Thackery to come for a tea party, I started to set up for.

_Okay I think I got everything cups, saucers, spoon, plates, sugar, cakes, jam, cream and scones, yep that is everything, oh wait I need spares of everything. Okay they should be here 15mins that will give me enough time to get changed into me tea party clothes._

* * *

We were all sat at the tea table and I was gazing into forest just wishing that Alice will come out and join us, but I know that won't happen because she has forgotten about everything to do with under land, I mean it's not the first time she has forgotten.

* * *

Alice point of view

I was packing because I was going to see lord ascot to talk about business. I've been around the world the past 4 years, but I can't help but fell like I've forgotten something or someone important to me. I let a loud yawn, _god I wish I can get to sleep these nights because of the strange dreams I'm having._

**Dream**

**

* * *

**

_I was standing on some type battle field and I had a vile of purple liquid in my hand. _

"_You could stay you know" when I heard that voice my heart sped up. I slowly turned and I was only met by big a green eye all the rest was blurry and then every thing goes fuzzy then black and that's when I wake up._

_

* * *

_

I always have those green eyes in my mind trying to figure out who they belong to.

When I arrived at lord ascot's mansion I was escorted to a guest bedroom where I would stay for a couple of nights.

Once I finished unpacking I thought I would take a stroll through the gardens.

I was walking where there was white roses when I saw it….

* * *

A/N: i hope you like please review. xx


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

_A/N: I would like to say thank you to the people who noticed my rather big mistake and I hoped you enjoyed the real chapter_

**Hatter's point of view**

The tea party was a complete disaster.

* * *

**Flash back**

_we were talking about stuff until Mally said " what's the matter hatter, you have been you talked to anyone really since.."_

"_Don't say her name," I mumbled_

"_Sorry what was that , I didn't catch it?" she asked_

"_I said don't say her name," I nearly shouted _

_Suddenly chess appeared right in front of me_

"_You should really get over he Tarrant, I mean face it. It's been 4 year and she still has come back, she probably even forgotten about us… forgotten about you"_

_That was when I lost it._

"_She promised she would not forget, she promised me she would come back to us … come back to me , it's been 4 years and I miss her more every day, all I want is to see her smile , hold in arms." Tear started forming in my eyes but I held them back "I should have made her stay or at least told how I feel because you know what I love her, I love her with all my heart and she will never know now because she is gone and probably gone forever." I quickly turned and went straight into the house_

**

* * *

End of flash back**

I went straight to my room and curled up on the bed and was crying my eyes out _I should have made stay, why oh why did I let her go, I'm so stupid.

* * *

_

**Alice's point of view **

As I blinked again the image was gone, but it did spark something's in my mind which didn't make any sense

Falling down.

Smiling cats

Rabbits in cloths

Talking flower and animals

I then started to have flash backs

**Flash back

* * *

**

_I was staring at everyone who was in front of me, that was when something white cart my sight at the corner of my eye I turned to see what it was, __**strange**__ I thought, there was a white rabbit standing there wearing a waits coat and taping his watch and then he ran off and I followed him. He went to he rounded a tree and the disappeared down a huge rabbit whole. I crouched down to see if I could the bottom when I suddenly fell forward into the whole._

_I was falling fast with pieces of junk flying around me._

**End of flash back

* * *

**

I don't know how I got to my bed but I didn't dwell on that thought I was to concentrating on what that flash back meant, I sat there for what felt like hours until I went to bed.

* * *

**Hatter's point of view **

It was the morning after the tea party and I had just woken up from a fantastic and intense dream with Alice.

_**Dream

* * *

**_

_I lay here in bed naked with my hands tied up to the headboard._

_**What the hell am I doing here naked with my hands tied up **__ I thought to my self. That when the door opened slowly to see a creamy smooth long leg come and curl around the door frame, and the slowly the rest of the person body came into view and I instantly went hard at the sight, it was Alice dressed in black lacy underwear, she slowly walked over to the bed swaying those luscious hips of her, with every step she took I got harder and harder. __**God she can't be anymore perfect well she probably be If she took of those sexy black underwear**__, I was pulled out of my dirty thought be alice coming on top of me and whispering in my ear "I'm going to punish you now Tarrant" and with that she started to kiss me all the way down the top half of my body and going lower and lower until ….

* * *

_

_**End of dream**_

I didn't want to wake up from that dream it felt so real, I want it to be real but I know I will never happen because I mean how could anyone as amazing and beautiful as alice love someone like me, a plain old scared hatter who is mad.

She's probably doing that to some other man right now.

* * *

**Third person point of view **

What Tarrant doesn't realize it that Alice is in love with him and misses him terribly but she just doesn't know it yet.

* * *

_**A/N: I probably wasn't any good at the intense scene between hatter and Alice but I hope you liked it just to warn you I'm new to the intense romantic stuff, so review please.**_

_**xx **_


End file.
